Faith Fay
|originally_from = Honolulu, Hawaii |first_appearance = Death is Only Temporary |portrays = Monica}} Faith Fay (born April 8, 1987) is an American actress, producer, and artist from Hawaii. She is of Native American and White American descent. She became a member of the Screen Actors Guild while starring on ABC's Lost (2004). In 2018 she co-starred on Magnum P.I. as Monica. Biography Fay studied acting and film at the Academy of Film and Television/Scott Rogers Studio and holds a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree from the University Of Hawaii. She appeared in the feature film Soul Surfer (2011), the true story of pro surfer Bethany Hamilton. She was a recurring cast member, starring in over twenty episodes, on ABC's Lost (2004) as a teenage survivor whom the fans dubbed "Sexy Blue Striped Shirt Girl". She guest-starred on the television series Beyond the Break (2006) as the high school character Carmen. She also appeared as CIA agent McNeil in Tides of War (2005), as FBI agent Alice Wells in the indie film Killer TV (2006) that was co-directed by Rutger Hauer, as Becca in the indie film Every Now & Then (2007), as Romaji in Tengoku de kimi ni aetara ''(2007) based on the tragic life story of PWA windsurfing world champion Natsuki Iijima, as Shinko in ''50 First Kisses (2017), and as Moana Server in Hiro to Kiiro: Hawai to Watashi no Pankeiki Monogatari (2018). As a producer she works on action packed documentary films and television series. Beyond Sight (2014), a journey about a blind surfer from Brazil, Derek Rabelo, who ventures to Hawaii to surf the infamous surf break Pipeline. Surfers and Cowboys (2016), bridging big wave surfing to professional bull riding. Television series Retratos Do Mar (2013), about the best water photographers in the world and the untamed ocean in which they shoot. Homem Peixe (2014), making history to have the first team ever successfully body surf the dangerous surf break Jaws/Peahi. Mulheres Do Mar (2016), about a group of elite female surfers who take on huge waves, dangerous breaks, and a male dominated sport. Filhos Do Havai (2017), a group of young men who explore the Hawaiian islands, her culture, and her ocean in search for adventure and a better understanding of themselves. Salva Vidas (2018), a show on the best lifeguards from around the world that hurl themselves in harm's way to save those in distress. As an artist her photography has been displayed in museums and art galleries around the country. She is also a published author, she wrote, illustrated, and designed the children's book Rattie The Hawaiian Rat Finds A New Home. She is also a screenplay writer, her screenplay Game On, that she also directing is in pre-production (2018). As an athlete she is sponsored by several companies (Pualani, Cobian, Ecoxgear, and DMC Swim). She serves the community through ocean conservation work Surfrider Foundation and volunteer for several non-profits, Friends Of Bethany Organization, AccesSurf (adaptive surfers), and Walking On Water, mentoring and surfing with kids and adults from around the world. As a conservationist she is a member of several ocean conservation organizations, including Surfrider Foundation, that perform beach and reef clean ups around the U.S. External links * Faith Fay on Wikipedia Category:Actresses Category:Guest